Wild World
by SandyKirsten
Summary: This is just a short little one shot that I wrote a million years ago. It was the first thing I ever wrote in response to a TPU competition. Hope you like it!


_**This was my very first fic that I wrote for a TPU competition. I never moved it over to this site. **_

_**I do not own anything!**_

_**Summary: This takes place in The Man Of The Year episode – Season 3!**_

Kirsten watched him. That was all she did lately. Watched. Watched as he got up in the morning. Watched as he got ready for work. Watched as he left the house. Watched as he worked in his office late at night. Just watched! There was no conversation, no kisses in the morning, no meals shared in the evening, and no love-making at night. She would settle for any contact at all. But lately there had been nothing. Not that there haven't been times in their lives when they would act this way toward each other, but she was on the other side of the fence. Perhaps while running the Newport Group, she was the one being watched by him. Now the tables were turned and they were living in his Wild World. But she always felt like she made an effort. An effort to have some sort of connection to him.

_"Mornings used to be our time" she would say. __  
__"I remember them well." He regretfully replied. __  
__"What happened?" _And there it was. That was her recognition that things between them needed to be improved. It was always there. Her guilt of being a workaholic made her always express her recognition.

Now she stared at him in his office. It was late. The boys were at the prom and Kirsten didn't even want to imagine what was going on such an evening in her boys lives. She, of course, had a clue. She remembered going to the prom with Jimmy. She remembered how much she drank that evening. She remembered how crazy the after-party had been. And she could never forget the sex they had that night. She stopped her thoughts from going any further. Seth, Ryan and sex was something she didn't want to even think about! Besides, she needed to think about Sandy and maybe even feel a little sorry for herself and what had happened to her marriage!

What is he looking at that has him so perturbed? Not that she hasn't seen that face before. The expression of guilt, along with a little bit of fear and disappointment played on his features. She wasn't going to ask him about it. She never got anywhere when she expressed interest. he would always say _"Everything's fine."_ But she knew it wasn't. Not with them anyway.

As she approached the office in her silk robe, she looked him up and down in his suit. He looked tired, but more than that, irresistible. She wanted him to forget about the Newport Group just for one night and think about her. How beautiful he always claimed her to be. How he could never get enough of her! When they first started dating, he was afraid to tell her he loved her. He felt that she would get scared and run away out of his life. He always used to say, _"you're the best thing that ever happened to me"_. He never knew it, but she knew then that he loved her. And not just loved her in a sexual way. Loved her in a want-to-grow-old-with-you, play-with-our-grandkids kind of way.

She watched him hold piece of paper in his hand. That expression still playing on his face. Then she looked at the paper. It wasn't a document or development plans. It was a napkin with ink scribblings on it. She approached him and he looked up her taking in the whole picture. The worried look on her face, the shining hair, the silky robe and most importantly the lust in her eyes.

"Someone left this on my desk" he told her as he handed her the napkins.   
"What is it?" She asked  
" Well, it is definitely Seth's handwriting, but I can't imagine him purposely leaving this for one of us to find. Apparently, it is some sort of confession."

Kirsten took the paper and scanned it over. The words "pot", "my room" and "sex" caught her eye immediately. She then read it over again. And once again. She couldn't believe it. Her baby boy could not have done all these things. Again, she wasn't stupid, but then again, it happened right under her nose.

She looked up at him wanting to get some sort of read of how Sandy felt about it. Then, she saw him smile. Smile?

"What can you possibly be smiling about?" she incredously asked. What could be so funny?  
"How can I take this seriously?" He simply answered. "He is a teenager. Not that I condone what all of this says, but how can I come down hard on him. It's not like I didn't do any of these things myself? Do you think it's easy being a kid and living in a place like this?"  
"No I don't. I know it is not easy being a kid in this town. I was one, remember? I think that is why I left the minute I could."

He looked at her knowing what she was thinking. Thinking of her days in Berkeley. Thinking about how different it was from Newport. Thinking about her days of living a care-free life. Thinking about how her decision led to their meeting and eventually to a happy life together. His smile got even bigger if that was possible. She couldn't help but smile back.

"But here we are." He originally meant it as a physical statement. Here they were in Newport. But it came out rhetorically asking about the position of their marriage.

"Where exactly are we?" She asked afraid to hear the answer. But her fear subsided as he grabbed her face and leaned in and kissed her. Kissed her for the first time in, in, she couldn't remember how long. It felt so good. It felt even better that when she opened her mouth, just a little bit, he took the small window of opportunity and slid his tongue into her mouth. She didn't want this to stop, but she had to ask him,  
"Do you think it's easy being an adult and living in a place like this?"   
She pulled back further and studied her features. He searched for the answer in her eyes, wanting to say what she wanted to hear. But honesty is always best.  
"No, but I think we can deal what life throws at us. We might get off-track sometimes, but I will never forget my way home to you." 

That was all she needed to hear. To know that their feelings would never stray to far from the core. As she was about to pull him toward her, she thought back to the napkin that was still in her hands, just a little bit more crumpled.

"And what do we do about Seth? Present a united front?" she wondered out loud.

"Yes, but I don't want to think about Seth right now" he said as their lips met again. "I don't want to think about the Newport Group" He said again in between kisses. "And I certainly don't want to think about what the boys are getting themselves into right now." 

She stared back at him knowing where he was going with this. He loved that he could make her feel so important so instantaneously. She just loved him and what he was giving her right now was all she needed.

--

--

_**Review and I definitely will be updating my other fic!**_


End file.
